The present invention relates generally to rendering engines operative to display text, and specifically, to displaying foreign-language text and its translation content in a manner reducing eye fatigue generated from eye shift when displayed in separate text strings. Typically, in the context of translation engines, translation text is disposed either to the side or underneath a target foreign-language text. During extended reading, the necessary ongoing eye shift fatigues the reader. Examples of linear translations in which the translation is disposed underneath the target text are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,778,950 and US publication 2011/0097693.
US publication 2008/0233980 teaches a system providing an English translation overlaying a foreign text that eliminates the need for eye shift. However, the English overlay obscures significant portions of the foreign text thereby making it difficult for one learning the foreign language to associate the translation with the now obscured, unfamiliar foreign text.
Therefore, there is need for a rendering engine operative to display unobscured foreign-language text and its translation in a minimizing eye fatigue.